


Oh Maker, Not Her

by Kestrill



Series: Pinkquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Double Inquisitor AU, F/M, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrill/pseuds/Kestrill
Summary: Cullen Rutherford meets the two Heralds of Andraste for the first time.He did not expect to know one of them.And he is not happy to see her again.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, only mentioned tho - Relationship
Series: Pinkquisition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884175
Kudos: 1





	Oh Maker, Not Her

Everything was pure chaos. Demons were everywhere and his soldiers had a hard time fighting any of them off. And then another blighted rift opened right in the middle of their battlefield. Cullen was starting to get frustrated. How long would they be able to hold off this madness? Several of his soldiers were lying dead on the ground already. Things were looking grim.

But then he spotted Cassandra out of the corner of his eye. And Varric too. Before he knew it, several more people joined the fight, turning the tide and pushing the demons back. Thank the Maker! Then, there was a bright flash of green and two people were doing _something_ to the rift. Whatever they’d done, it worked. The rift was closed. These two must be the prisoners that survived the explosion at the temple. So that elf apostate had managed to keep them alive it seemed. And all for the better.

“Thank you for the help. We desperately needed it.” Cullen said as he walked towards them. The man with the glowing hand turned towards him with a nod. He was clearly not from here. His skin was dark and his facial features were different too. Was he from Tevinter? Ah well, best not overthink it. He had helped close the rift so he clearly wasn’t here to cause trouble. For now.

The second person emerged from behind the man, shaking her glowing hand, discomfort on her face. That face… Cullen thought it looked familiar. Then she looked up at him and he stared into bright pink eyes. Oh maker’s breath! He _did_ know that elf. The look on her face told him she recognized him too. 

“Well, we still have more demons to fight off! Good luck in the temple.” Cullen said curtly before turning around to gather his soldiers. 

“Nice to meet you too!” he heard her voice follow him as he stormed off.

* * *

Haven was peaceful. For now. The breach lay dormant after the strangers had managed to temporarily close it. The people had begun to call them the heralds of andraste. Cullen wondered if that counted as blasphemy, considering who they were, but he berated himself for that line of thinking. He shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. He had learned that the hard way. But he was still distrustful nonetheless. 

He was standing outside the chantry as cassandra approached him, the two Herald’s in tow. He tried not to glare too much, but he couldn’t help himself from crossing his arms defensively. The elf was smiling, a deceptive smile. A smile he remembered all too well. 

“You only met briefly at the temple, but this is Commander Cullen. He… commands our forces.” Cassandra introduced him, seemingly discontent with her way of eloquently describing his job. 

“Commander, mh? Quite the rank up from Knight Captain. Congrats!” the elf chuckled. Now he couldn’t help but glare.

“Oh you know each other?” Cassandra asked. 

“We sure do.” Cullen said through grit teeth. The woman just chuckled. 

“Ok, this is awkward. Hello, name’s Callum Vasari, good to meet you. Now what’s all this about?” the other man asked, with a side glance at the elf, who, if Cullen remembered correctly was named Cyriel. 

“Cassandra, this woman is highly untrustworthy.” Cullen regarded the Seeker instead.

“What? Because I’m an elf? That’s rude.” Cyriel said, her voice feigning hurt. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Cullen.

“No! No not because of that! You know exactly what you did!” he pointed his finger at her, hating how quickly she was getting on his nerves again.

“Cyriel, what did you do to this man?” Callum asked. Good, Cullen _had_ remembered correctly. 

“I don’t know what he’s talking about, I’m innocent! It’s not my fault he’s easily distracted.” Cyriel shrugged, the smirk still on her insufferably pretty face. He could feel his cheeks grow hot, with anger or embarrassment. Or both. 

“She stole not only a special trinket from me, but kept me from my post, allowing her shifty accomplices to raid the barracks. This woman is a swindler and a thief, Seeker!” Cullen explained.

“Commander, I’m no swindler. Thief? Yes. But Swindler? That’s hurtful. You enjoyed that night just as much as I did. Maybe more.” Cyriel hummed. Now Cassandra and Callum were just blankly staring at him. Maker damnit!

“You little-” he stopped himself before he could throw the insult at her. That was highly unprofessional. She had helped close the anchor. He couldn’t deny that. Cullen took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“Alright, what’s in the past is in the past. We need to concentrate on more important matters like the breach. And if you two can help, then so be it. But don’t even think of going around stealing.” Cullen grumbled.

“You think I’d steal from refugees? Please. I only steal from idiot men who can’t keep their hands to themselves. And who aren’t poor.” Cyriel huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Cullen was about ready to shout at her again but he kept his composure. No, he would not allow her to get at him again. That was her whole spiel. No matter how utterly embarrassing this ordeal had been for him back then. he still had trust issues. 

“Well, I expect both of you to be professional about this, no matter what background you have.” Cassandra groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Let us meet in the war room in ten minutes. We have a lot to discuss.” she added, glaring at both him and Cyriel, before walking inside. 

“And I’m keeping out of this whole thing.” Callum added, gesturing at both of them before following her. Cullen glanced down at Cyriel but she just smirked. He shook his head and went inside was well.

Suddenly he wondered if he should have declined this position after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of one-shots about my Double Inquisitor AU, that aim to flesh out the characters and just be fun.


End file.
